


Miss Stevens

by ellerabe



Series: Miss Stevens [1]
Category: Miss Stevens, raulson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Miss Stevens movie recreated with Billy as a girl.





	1. Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Billie is played by Sarah Paulson when she was a teen. Example picture above.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride to the competition.

Billie sat shotgun, while Margo and Sam sat in the back. Margo mentions the warning light that is flashing from the dashboard at the teacher, but she shrugs it off. As Rachel drives Sam goes through his monologue, and Billie bobs her head to the sound of Miss Stevens music.

The car makes a pop sound, and they feel the car unevenly driving on the road. "What was that?!" Margo asks as fear crosses her face.

"Shit," the teacher yells, then realizes she's in a car full of kids. "Shit, I'm sorry!"

"What was that?!" Sam asks.

"I think it was the tire." Miss Stevens answers. "FUCK!"

They slowly pull over into the shoulder lane, and the teacher stops the vehicle.

"Shit, fuck, sorry, shit!" She says and turns to look at the two teens in the back. "Sam, your monologue is great, I'm so–"

"GUYS!" Margo interrupts. "We're sitting on the side of the road. Please, we're going to be late!"

"Right..." the teacher says.

"It was the warning light, wasn't it?" The blonde teen asks. "You're driving children in a unfit car!"

"I'm sorry, I'm a fucking asshole who didn't pay attention to the light."

"You curse a lot!" Sam chimes with wide eyes.

The teacher shakes her head before getting out of the car. She checks the tire, it's flat like she thought. She dials a tow company, and they wait to get a new tire.

Once they're back on the road, Rachel turns on the music again, and quietly mouths the words.

"Your music is really old." Margo says from the back.

"Sorry," the teacher sighs, and goes to turn it off.

"No, leave it." Billie says as she grabs the teachers hand away from the stereo buttons. "I like this song," She adds.

"How do you know this song?" The girl in the back questions.

"My dad." The brunette teen answers.

"Exactly! This is old dad music." She scoffs.

"Yup, and old lady teacher music." Miss Stevens jokes.

"You're not old." Sam says.

"I'm old," she says.

"You like America?" Billie asks, changing the subject.

"America?" Margo asks, slightly confused.

"It's the band." The brunette tells her.

"The band's called America?"

"Yes."

"Marg, I kind of like what it's doing to me." Sam says as he starts dancing in the back seat.

"Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" Miss Stevens roles her eyes at the never ending talk from the teen. "Sam thinks you're twenty-sixish, but I think you're older. Not that you look older you just...act older."

Sam hits the girl next to him for how rude she just sounded.

"I'm twenty-nine."

Billie turns up the music and starts singing with the teacher, and they say quiet for the rest of the ride.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student's learn more about their teacher.

Later that night after arriving to the hotel, they go for dinner downstairs in the hotels restaurant. Miss Stevens is on her second glass of wine when the waiter comes back over. "Can I get you another glass?"

"Mm, sure!" She says with a smile, seeing that her glass is almost empty.

They were talking about the teacher's passed, and why she wanted to help them out.

"What was your favorite part your ever played?" Sam asks.

"Uhm, I did _Glass Menagerie_. I loved that play."

"What was your part?" He asks again.

"I played Tom." She chuckles. "I played a lot of boy parts."

"Why?" Margo asks.

"I don't know, I uh— I'm tall...don't really have hips." The waiter comes back and sets down a fresh call of wine for the woman. "Thank you," she smiles at him.

"So, that was your favorite part?" Margo asks.

"Oh, well. There was this one time," she chuckled once again. "God, I haven't thought about this in years. We were doing _The Taming of the Shrew_ , and I played Petruchio."

"Petruchio, is the main male." Margo adds seeing the two other teens facial expressions of question.

"Right. He's in love with this girl, Kate. This girl Jillian— who played her— she kissed me." The teacher explains.

Sam is so shocked he sets down his water, wide eyed.

"We had been doing it with this stupid hug, because it was _that_ type of school. So, I go in for the stupid hug, and she turns her head...and kisses me. Like, she really kisses me."

Billie starts to smile at that image in her head. Miss Stevens kissing another girl. God, she thought that would be amazing.

"I was thinking why didn't we do this in the first place? These two people are supposed to be in love! Then, I realized that all my teachers, my mother, my grandmother, and the boy I liked are watching me make out with Jillian." She explains.

"God, that's crazy!" Sam laughs.

"What happened after that?" Margo asks.

"We had to go to the principals office, obviously."

"Did you tell them it was her fault?"

"No." the teacher says.

"Why not?"

"Because it was part of the play. And if one of us actually had been the boy this wouldn't have been a problem."

"You're right." Billie says. "It's such shit that people don't see that two girls together are okay." She says.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. But, to them it was." Miss Stevens says before drinking the last of her wine.


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie get jealous over seeing her teacher with a man.

Billie stood against the back wall as she watched people dancing and drinking. Her eyes wonders over and sees Miss Stevens dancing. She lightly laughs to herself seeing the teacher just in her own little world. She watched as another teacher walks to Miss Stevens.

Billie sees them talking, and notices that her teacher is smiling and laughing. The woman's hand lands on the mans chest as she laughs. Billie can feel her heart ache at the sight. She didn't like to see Miss Stevens with another person like that.

She knew that her silly little crush was nothing to the teacher, but it still hurt to see the goddess with a _man_.

Soon, the two walk off, and Billie wants to scream. She storms off and goes outside.

"Fucking idiot." She mumbles as she grabs the pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

After lighting one, she sits on a bench and looks up at the black night sky. She knew that in a way she was overreacting to the situation, but someone as beautiful and delicate as Miss Stevens deserved so much better than that god awful man.

After finishing her smoke, Billie heads back inside and slowly makes her way upstairs to her room. On the way, she stops by the vending machine to get a bag of hot fries and a bottle of coke. She reaches into her pocket to grab her key, and realizes it's gone.

"Fuck." Billie sighs and slides down the wall. She opens her bag of chips and begins to eat while she waits for someone.

Miss Stevens' walks down the hallway, laughing to herself as she stumbles her way to her room. She looks, and can see someone sitting outside of her room. As she gets closer, she recognizes Billie's brown locks, her black jacket she always had on, and her iconic rainbow Vans.

Billie looks over to sees her teacher walking towards her, so she stands up, slightly worried.

"Is everything okay?" The blonde asks.

"Uh, yeah. I just locked myself out of my room again. I forgot my key inside."

"Doesn't Margo have one?"

"She's still downstairs."

"Oh...you can go down to the lobby and get another." The teacher suggests.

"Right...duh." Billie looks around, feeling stupid now.

"Well, uh...goodnight." Miss Stevens walks down the hall and to her room.


	4. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie asks her teacher a few questions.

Rachel goes outside to her car, shes's planning on taking it in for a new tire. Before getting into the vehicle, she hears someone call her name from behind. She turns to sees Billie walking fast towards her.

"I-I'm just going to get a tire...did you see the note I felt?" She asks.

"Can I come?" Billie asks eagerly.

"Where are Margo and Sam?"

"Inside."

"Shouldn't you be in there with them?" The teacher asks curiously.

"No, it's just practice if you want to. I guess they're nervous." She lies.

"And, you're not nervous?"

"No, I don't really get nervous." Billie answers.

"Oh, alright then."

They get into the car, and Rachel begins to drive. A song comes on that Billie knows, and she quietly sings along.

"You know this song?" The teacher asks.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes."

"How? It's a Cali song."

"I grew up here." The blonde answers.

"In California?"

"Yes."

"With your parents?" Billie asks, only wanting to know more about her teacher.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Sorry." The teen sinks down into her seat and stays silent for the rest of the ride.

A question pops into her mind that she was discussing with Margo last night. "Margo thinks you're a lesbian."

"Excuse me?" The teacher was caught off guard by the statement.

"Sorry, that's inappropriate?"

Miss Stevens stays silent as she looks back to the teenager sitting next to her to the res light she's waiting on.

"But you aren't, are you?" Billie's tone was slightly sad.

"That is also very inappropriate." The blonde says and begins to drive ones the light turns green.

Once they arrive to the mechanic, the woman is told that it is going to be an hour wait. "That's fine," She says and looks at the student. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"I don't w-" The blonde is cut off by the mechanic.

"There's a restaurant a couple blocks away, you can walk there from here if you go the back way."

"Fine," the blonde huffs.

They start the walk, and it is silent between them. 

"So, what made Margo think I'm gay?" The teacher asks.

"The story...that you told us at dinner about kissing that girl." Billie answers. "And that you didn't rat the other girls out. She thought it must be because you liked it." The teacher laughs. "I told her that probably not what you meant."

"Then, what did I mean?" She challenges.

"Is that a teacher question?"

"No," Miss Stevens gets closer to the girl. "If you think you know what I meant, then what did I mean by that?"

"You thought that it wasn't the wrong thing to do, so there was no reason to rat her out."

Rachel sighs, and they walk a bit further. "I'm not a...lesbian." She can see the disappointment in Billie's eyes, and quickly adds. "Even though there is nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, Sam's gay."

"I know."

"A-and..." Billie looks away, "I think I am, too."

"That's okay." Miss Stevens smiles at the girl, trying to make her feel better.

"I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Sam? I know you two are close."

"Not even Sam." She sighs.

"That's okay, if it helps any, I'm bisexual."

"You are?" Billie's eyes light up.

"Yes, but please, don't tell Margo, I don't want her thinking she was right about this."

"I won't, I promise."

"I won't tell anyone either."

"Thank you, Miss Stevens." She smiles at the blonde.


	5. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie catches her teacher in a venerable state

Rachel stands on her balcony thinking of what she had just come back from. That man's room where she realized that last night was a huge mistake for her, but she was just so lonely. As a tear escapes her ocean blue hues, she hears a knocking at her door. She swallows the last bit of alcohol in her mini vodka container, and wipes away the tears.

"Hold on!" She calls out as she tries to hide the many empty alcohol containers that were scattered around her room. There's the knock again. "Coming."

She opens the door to see none other than Billie standing there. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Stevens." The teen says as she notices the face the teacher gives her.

"It's been a long day."

The girl notices the tiredness and sadness that's on the woman's voice, and instantly becomes concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Have you been crying?"

"No..."

"You don't seem like you're okay."

The teacher looks down. "I'm fine."

Billie grabs the bag of hot fries from her jacket pocket, and holds them up. "I brought you something." She smiles. "Since you missed dinner."

Miss Stevens takes the chips and awkwardly looks at her student again. She bites her lip and nods. "You should go back to your room."

"Right," The girl nods with a sigh, then gets an idea of how she can get into her teachers room. "Mm, I kind of feel like messing around in the halls though, it boring all alone." She says as she skips off down the hall.

"Billie!" The teacher runs after her.

The brunette girl bites her lip as she tries to hide her growing smile and wicked laugh as she runs down the hall. She turns just as the teacher started to catch up to her and runs the other way.

"Billie, stop! People are sleeping. Get into a room!"

"You're right. I should get into a room." Billie mocks and runs into her teacher's room.

Rachel goes back into her room, and shuts the door. She walks in to see her student jumping on the bed. "What are you doing?" No answer. "Why are you doing this Billie?"

"You love asking me questions," the girl laughs.

"Excuse me?" The blonde cocks a brow as her hand lands on her hip.

"I'm just jumping on the bed. Stop being sad! Come one, Miss Stevens!"

"I'm not."

"Don't be sad!" She repeats.

"I'm not!" The teacher gets up on the bed so she is eye level with the girl.

Billie stops jumping and looks into the woman's perfect blue eyes. Then, she starts to jump again, and grabs her teacher's hands, making her jump along. She lets go, and they jump higher and higher. Soon, Rachel is a fit of laugher, and Billie begins to laugh as well. She jumps off the bed and runs around to the other side. The blonde follows her actions and runs after the girl, still laughing. Billie goes out to the balcony, and stops when she sees the beautiful view her teacher has.

"It's cold out here." Rachel says as she steps outside.

"Here, have my jacket." Billie takes off the black material and drapes it over her teacher's shoulders.

"No..." She whines, but places her arms though the holes.

They look at one another, and a question from dinner pops into the teen's mind that the teacher never answered to Margo.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No...no I don't."

"What about a girlfriend?"

Miss Stevens giggles, and shakes her head. "No."

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" Billie asks out of nowhere.

"Yeah," the blonde sighs.

"By who?"

"My mom...when she died." Rachel looks over and sees the look on Billie's face, noticing that the girl is listening to her every word, and wanting her to continue. "She died a year ago." She could feel a knot in her throat begin to form, and tears already threatening to spill.

"Tell me about her."

"Tell you about her? I don't know what to tell you about."

"Just start somewhere."

"You want to know about my mom...she uh-uh, she drove a blue station wagon, and she would listen to America. Uh, she was an actress. She did this big movie when she was younger, then she had me. And acting wasn't enough, so she stopped, and got two jobs." The more and more the teacher would explain about her long gone mother tears starts pouring down her face, yet there was a soft smile on her lips.

As Miss Stevens starts to sob harder, Billie brings the woman into her embrace, and hold her close. Her hand is rubbing circles over the blondes back as she does.

The woman pulls back, feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions, one of them telling her that she should not be crying in her students arms. But, when she looks into Billie's soft brown eyes, the thought disappears and comfort sets in. For a moment they stand there, just looking at each other, and Billie doesn't know what comes over her, but she presses her lips to the teacher's softly. She can feel Miss Stevens kissing back, but then pulls away, and pushes her off.

"Y-you have to go."

"Wh-what?"

"Billie, you've got to go. You can't be in here." They walk back into the room. "You've got to go."

"B-" The brunette is cut off my a knocking at the door.

Miss Stevens walks to the door and opens it to find Sam. "Have you seen Billie? Oh..." Sam sees the other teen in the teacher's room.

"I was just hanging out in here. I forgot my key in the room again, and you and Margo were nowhere to be seen." She explains for the teacher.

"Oh."

Margo comes up behind Sam, "oh, there you are! Come on."

Billie walks passed her teacher and follows her friends down the hall to their rooms.


	6. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the theater competition, Billie expresses how she feels for her teacher.

Billie had been crying all morning, which was perfect for what she was doing for the competition. She even cried when her character was supposed to. After the whole thing is done, and the judges send everyone out so they can choose the top three winners, Rachel goes to find Billie.

"Billie, you were amazing."

The girl shakes her head as she grabs her teacher's arm, and drags her away from the crowd and into a room.

"Billie, hey what was that?"

"You know while I was up there, you'd think that I would be thinking about my next line or whatever, but no. I was thinking about you. About last night. How I knew you were sad, and I cheered you up, a-and that kiss!"

"Billie," the teacher sighs. "That was highly inappropriate from me. All of last night was. I was venerable, and I'm sorry I let it happen."

"You kiss me back." The teen shot back.

"I-I know...and I shouldn't have."

"You know, a few weeks ago I was on some medication, and I stopped taking it. I've been able to feel things again, and I know what sad is. That's what you were last night. But, I kissed you and you seemed happy, Rachel."

Hearing the student say her name like that, sent chills down her spine. She tried to ignore it and focus on the bigger problem. "Should I call someone?"

"What?"

"About your medication that you're not taking it."

"You honestly don't see what I'm getting at. I know how to make you feel better, and you make me feel better...Rachel, come on."

The teacher pulls out her phone and is about to call the principle.

"Seriously, Rachel?"

"I have to stay here, under normal circumstances, I would have walked away."

"Normal circumstances?"

"Billie, I am your teacher, and you're a student."

"What?"

"I can't walk away, but I want to."

"Fine, then I'll walk away." And with that Billie is gone.

Miss Stevens puts her phone away, and goes back to the lobby where she looks for Billie, but she can't find the girl. She goes back into the auditorium, and sees Billie sitting with Sam and Margo. While she sits they're calling out the finalist.

"In second place, Billie Whitman."

The teacher jumps up and yells. She didn't know why, but she felt so happy for her student. Billie gets up on the stage and looks back at her teacher with a neutral face, she is neither sad nor is she happy.


	7. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back home, Rachel and Billie have a talk that leaves the teacher questioning herself.

While they are on their drive back, Margo announces that she needs to pee, so they pull over. Billie gets out of the car, and goes over to a bench where she pulls out a cigarette and begins to smoke. She looks up to see Rachel walking her way.

"Don't make me put this out." She says as she looks at the blonde.

The teacher shakes her head. "I won't. I smoke sometimes too." Rachel sits down next to the girl. "Neither one of us should smoke."

Billie sighs, and puts out the cigarette.

"I didn't want to come on this trip." Miss Stevens says. "But on Thursday night, I went to see a play-where my mom used to work...a-and people say you lose them again, because they're not there. Those people are right. Anyways, I'm glad I changed my mind."

Billie feels the teachers hand land on hers, making her heart melt. As Billie opens her mouth to speak, Margo honks the horn.

The rest of the drive back home was mostly silent, but it was finally comfortable between the four. When they arrive, Billie is the last one in the car with Miss Stevens. She turns in her seat and looks at the girl in the back.

"I think you need to talk to your parents about your medication. I'm not saying that you should go back on it, but that they need to know. Let your parents take care of you."

"I-" Billie stops herself.

"What?"

"Someone should be taking care of you too." She says and gets out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was another short update, but it was the end of the movie so I thought I should stop there. That doesn't mean the story is over, I want this to go one for at least six more chapters. If anyone has any suggestions or request for what they want to see happen, please let me know! -E


	8. School's In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school, Rachel talks to Billie about the trip, and furthering what happened.

It was Monday, and the night before Rachel was over thinking everything that happened on the trip. From the kiss, to the argument, to what Billie last told her. That she needed someone to take care of her. She knew what the girl was getting at, but why on earth did that make her heart flutter the way it did. Out of anyone in her life why did it have to be a student to give her these feelings? She knew it seemed ridiculous think the things she was, but she was thinking that maybe, just maybe Billie was right.

Throughout the day, Miss Stevens didn't see Billie in the halls, so she was starting to worry about the girl. When it came to her last class of the day, the class that Billie was in, she felt nervous. Not a scared nervous, but almost the same nervous you get when you know you're going to see someone you like and you worry about your appearance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up from her desk and see Billie walking into the room. The girl looks at her teacher with a soft smile; she is feeling the same way that Rachel is at the moment. During class it went on as usual, and when they bell rang most of the students left, but Billie stayed behind, she needed to talk to the teacher.

Given that there are still a few student left in the room finishing up their work, she goes to the woman's desk and says, "Can I talk to you about today's work? I have a few things that I didn't really understand."

"Of course," Rachel says as she stands, and follows the girl back to her desk. She sits in the chair next to the brunette's. "What is it?"

Billie writes something on a piece of paper, and hands it to the teacher.

_'I want to talk to you alone. Can I sit here and wait for others to leave?'_

"Yes, this seems right." She says and hands back the paper before smiles at the girl. "But, I think you should stay a little longer. We can go over things." She gets up and walks back to her desk.

After the other students finally leave, Rachel gets up and back over to Billie. She once again sits next to the girl.

"So, about the trip." She says and sees Billie's cheeks redden.

"I'm sorry." The brunette voice is soft.

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I kissed you, that I said what I did. I just, I've had a crush on you since I was in ninth grade, and I thought—with the way you looked at me on the balcony that you felt the same way. I know it's ridiculous, Miss Stevens. I'm sorry."

The teacher turns the chair so her student is looking at her. "I'm not sorry. I know I've said it over and over that it shouldn't have happened, but...I don't regret it, Billie."

"Really?" The teen can feel her heart swell with joy. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Rachel leans closer and pressed a soft and tender kiss to the girls plump lips.

Just as Billie starts to melt into the kiss her lips are abandoned.

"I-I'd like to see you outside of school." Rachel says almost hesitant.

"How?"

"We can kill two birds with one stone. I know that you're falling behind in this class. Why don't I set up a tutoring session twice a week." She suggest.

"O-okay. Where at?"

"My apartment."

"When do I start?"

The teacher laughs at the eagerness of her student. "First I have to print out a paper and have your parents sign it. Then you can start. Why don't we do Wednesdays, and Saturdays?"

"That's perfect! I know my dad will sign, he's been bugging me about getting better grades anyways." Billie says.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll get it for you."

With that Rachel gets up, and back over to her desk. She prints out the form, and hands it to the teen.

"Here, just bring it back to me tomorrow and we can start Wednesday."

"Okay!" Billie folds the paper and sticks it into her bag along with her binder. She stands up and put on her backpack.

She bites her lip thinking about her next action. Should she just leave, or give the woman she's crushed on for four years now a kiss?

Before she realizes Rachel has given her a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Billie. Get going."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl blushes as she exits the room.


	9. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples first encounter alone.

Wednesday came, Billie road to Rachel's house with her. The teacher parks her car and gets out. She walks towards her front door before looking back to see Billie still in the car. She goes back over and opens the passenger door.

"Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah." The brunette says and gets out of the car.

After they enter the apartment, Rachel sets down her bag on the counter and goes into the kitchen. Billie sets down her own bag and follows the teacher.

"Can I get you anything?" The blonde asks as she bends over to look into the fridge, giving Billie a nice view of her ass.

"Uh, what do you have?"

"Water, apple juice, grape juice, or milk."

"Water is fine, thanks."

Rachel grabs two bottles of water, and turns to see Billie eyes lower than they should be. She slightly blushed as she hands a bottle to the teenager. They both go over to the kitchen table where Rachel grabs her computer and pulls up this week's lesson plan.

"Is there anything you need help with this week?"

"Uh, not really. I honestly didn't think we were going to work on school stuff while I was here." Billie admits.

"Well," Rachel places her chin on her hand. "What did you think we were going to do?" She asks in a teasing manner.

"Talk, I want to know more about you other than you kissed a girl in a play, and your mother was an actress...and, that you're incredibly beautiful." The last part of the sentence makes the teacher blush hard.

"There isn't much more to me, really. But, you can ask me anything you want."

"When did you know you were bisexual?" Billie scoots closer to the blonde.

"That story I told you guys at dinner that was the night I realized."

"Really?"

"Yes, we had been working on this play almost all year, and I was close with Jill by the time our opening night happened, and I guess you can say I had a little crush on her. So, when she kissed me, I felt a swarm of butterflies in my stomach." She explains with a smile at the memory.

"I know the feeling." The brunette girl says softly.

"When did you know?"

"I've kind of always known, but I wasn't sure until I was in tenth grade."

"What happened in tenth grade?"

"Do you remember Hazel Summers?" Rachel nods. "We kissed at a party and I just knew then...but I've always crushed on girls."

"Was I one of those crushes?"

"Yeah," Billie giggles as she looks away. "I've had a crush on you since the first day of ninth grade." She looks back to see Miss Stevens looking at her with a smile. "Is that weird?"

"No, not at all."

Billie bits down on her lips as she tries to think of what else to ask. "H-have you ever..."

"You can ask it's okay."

"Have you had sex with another woman before?"

"Yes." Rachel answers without hesitation. "I'm guessing you haven't?"

"No," the teen shakes her head.

"That's okay, you're still young. There is no need to rush something like that."

"But, I'm eighteen, and most of the people I know have already had sex, and they're younger than me."

"You're eighteen?" Rachel was surprised she thought Billie was seventeen.

"Yeah, I was held back in sixth grade. Why?"

"That changes a few things."

"It does?"

"Yes, you're of age, so technically I can't get into trouble seeing you. We just can't do anything at school."

"Seeing me, you mean like-like dating me?"

"Well, yeah." Rachel smiles at the brunette. "If that's what you meant."

A smile grows on the teen's lips as she nods her head. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Then, Billie Whitman, will you go out with me this weekend?"

"Yes!" Billie says before pressing a kiss to her teachers lips.


	10. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel abs Billie's first date.

Billie grabbed her phone from her dresser to text Rachel.

**What should I wear?**

_Whatever you want._

**But, I don't want to be under dressed. Where are we going?**

_Wear something semi fancy casual._

Billie sighed, and then looked through her closet. She puts on a white floral shirt, a red skater skirt and white Converse. She curls her hair, and applied a light amount of makeup. She heads downstairs and towards the front door.

"Billie, where are you going?" Her mother– Karina asks from the living room.

"Out with my friends." She slips on her jacket and grabs her wallet.

"Which ones?"

"Sam, and Margo. We're going to see a movie."

"Okay, be home by midnight."

"I will." Billie says before leaving the house, and walks down the street where Rachel was going to pick her up.

Not long after the teacher pulled around the corner in her blue Station Wagon. She slowed down, and stopped so the teenager could get inside. Billie looked over to the teacher, and saw her blonde hair straighten, her makeup perfect, and her was wearing a black blouse with black skinny pants.

"You look gorgeous." Rachel says with a soft smile before she starts to drive.

"As do you, Rachel."

Not long after, they arrive at the docks. The teen looks towards the teacher slightly confused.

"Just follow me." Rachel says before getting out of the car.

Billie follows the woman down the dock, and they stop at a small yet gorgeous boat. On the main floor, there is a table with two glasses of champagne, and two plates. Billie smile grows even larger than before as she step on to the boat.

"This is amazing, Rachel."

"I'm glad you like it. Come on." The woman takes the brunettes hand, and takes her to the table. They sit, and the older woman lights a candle that sits between them.

On the plates is chicken Alfredo and garlic bread sticks. "This is the best first date."

"Really?" Rachel asks before taking a sip of the champagne.

"Yes, then again I've never went on a date before...but this sure is the best so far."

Rachel smiles, "I'm so glad."

While they ate they talked about Billie's home life, and how she is an only child, and her parents are usually never home. After finishing their food, Rachel takes Billie to the lower deck. The brunette sees a window, as goes over to it. Through the glass she can see small fish swimming around.

The teen turns to stare at the other woman behind her. "So uh, what are we doing down here?"

"Well uhm, for one I knew you'd like to see the fish, and secondly I uh, just thought we could sit down here. It's kind of cold upstairs." The blonde explains as she looks over at a bed that is in the far corner of the room and next to it is a record player.

The teenager bites her bottom lip softly as she nods, and then heads over to the bed. She sits on the edge and watches as the older woman walks towards her. Rachel sets down her flute of champagne and turns on the record player. Fleetwood Mac's Rhiannon starts to play.

The teacher holds out her hand for the girl. Billie stands up, taking the woman's hand. They begin to dance and twirl around. Their laughter fills the air mixed with the sweet melody of the music. Next, Crystal comes on, and they slow down into a slow dance. Rachel wraps her arms around the brunette, and pulls her closer. Billie rests her arms around the shoulders of her teacher, and rests her head in the crook of Rachel's neck. As she breathes she can smell the blonde's floral perfume.

When is the instrumental solo, Billie pulls back slightly so she can look at Rachel. She stares into the blonde's blue hues, close to a perfect morning sky, and smiles. She leans forward just a bit, and presses her lips to the teachers pink ones. As the song changes to Landslide, they move back towards the bed.

Billie lands on her back as Rachel climbs over her, their lips never leaving the others. Rachel's knee presses against the teen's center as their tongues collide in a hungry embrace. The girl gasp as she feels the blonde's knee grinding against her, giving the woman better access to her mouth.

Billie's hands land on her teacher's ass, pulling her impossibly closer, wanting more and more of the woman. Rachel's lips abandon the teen's lips to press soft yet needy kisses to her jawline, then neck, and slowly moving lower to her chest. Billie is a moaning, whimpering mess. Billie turns her head to give the blonde better access and sees a clock next to the bed. 11:45.

"Shit!" Billie yells and sits up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"I have to be home in fifteen minutes, fuck."

The blonde sighs and stands up. "Okay."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I was really enjoying that." The girl bites her lip as she stands up.

"It's okay."

They walk back upstairs and to the car, before getting inside, Billie grabs Rachel's hand, turning the woman towards her. Billie presses a hard kiss to the woman's lips before letting her go. Rachel stood there for a moment, taking in the passion that was behind the kiss. If she wasn't aroused before, now she was. She sighs and gets into the car.


	11. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie confronts Rachel about her alcoholism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of death by car accident. So, if you're sensitive to the topic, don't read this. Also, talk of alcoholism.

Again Wednesday came, and Billie was sitting next to Rachel at the woman's house. They had gone over the three chapters of Hamlet that Billie didn't read. Billie hates reading more than anything, but she didn't mind reading along with Rachel if she reads to her. Rachel's voice was not only raspy, but like music to her ears.

Once they were done Rachel offered to make dinner for the two. "Sure, can I help?" Billie asks.

"Sure, come on."

The two head towards the kitchen, and Rachel told the girl what she needed out of the fridge. As Billie opens and looks through the fridge she notices the large variety of liquid. From Corona's beer to vodka and tequila to wine and champagne.

"Come on, slow poke." Rachel jokes.

"Sorry." Billie grabs the vegetables and raw chicken meat, then hands it to the taller woman.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off." She asks as she notices the strange look on Billie's face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm uh– I'm fine."

While the cook dinner all Billie can think about is the alcohol. She wondered if Rachel was an alcoholic. A twenty-nine year old woman who lives alone wouldn't have that many bottles unless she's an alcoholic.

They plate the food and sit down. Rachel notices that Billie is silent, which is odd. She's usually the talkative type.

"Okay, I can tell something's wrong. Tell me."

"Are you an alcoholic?" The brunette asks bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Rachel stammers.

"I'm sorry," Billie looked down at her food she didn't touch yet. "You just...you have a lot of alcohol in your fridge. My dads an alcoholic, so I know what it looks like. I'm sorry if I over stepped."

The teacher sighs before sitting back slightly. "It's okay." She licks her bottom lip before continuing. "I guess, I am."

"Oh."

For a few minutes it's an awkward silence.

"I started drinking when my mom got sick, and I drank more after she died." Rachel explains.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know I have a problem, trust me, I know. It's just hard sometimes, and I resort to drinking. It numbs my thoughts...my pain."

"Yeah, I know." Billie says softly.

"How?"

"When I was fifteen my brother died. Not only did my dad drink more, I started drinking too."

Rachel bites her lip before grabbing the girl's hands and lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is."

The girl looked down as she felt a tear fall down her face. Rachel stood up and brought Billie over to the couch. She let the girl sit on her lap, and rest her head on her shoulder, while her arms wrapped around the younger one.

"You can tell me about it." Rachel says softly.

"He was like my best friend." She starts and takes a shaky breath. "He was twenty, and he was coming home from the college football game, and a drunk driver hit him." More tears fell down her face. "When he-he was h-it...he died on impact."

She felt a finger wipe away her tears and a tender kiss placed on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's okay," Billie takes a deep breath. "I don't drink anymore, but my dad does. When he drinks he gets mean, and angry."

Rachel slowly runs her fingers up and down the teens arm. "I won't get like that."

"You don't know that, Rachel."

"Then, I'll stop."

"You'd stop drinking for me?" She looks up at the blonde.

"Yes."

"Really?" Billie moves so she's now straddling the woman.

Rachel smiles at the joy that's in we students eyes. "Yes," she giggles. "I like you a lot, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize what we have over a drink or two. So, I'll stop."

"Thank you so much!" Billie leans forward and presses a kiss to the blonde's lips.


	12. Midnight Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text shared between the two late at night.

Billie laying in bed when she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed it to see she had a text from Rachel.

**Are you up?**

_Yes, why?_

**I'm just lonely.**

_What can I do to help, babe?_

Rachel smiles at the pet name.

**I wish you could come over.**

_I can tomorrow. I'll tell my mom I'm spending the night at Margo's._

**Really? You want to spend the night here?**

_Yes_

**Yay!**

Billie giggles at the woman's enthusiasm.

_Anything specific I need to bring?_

**Just yourself, beautiful.**

_Okay, see you tomorrow._

**Goodnight, gorgeous.**

_Goodnight, babe._

_Wait...._

**Yes?**

_I love you._

**I love you too, Billie. Goodnight now.**

_Goodnight._


	13. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie confronts Rachel about her alcoholism.

Billie knocks on the front door of Rachel's apartment. The blonde opens up the door, wearing only a t-shirt and her underwear. She smiles softly at the teen, and then lets her in.

Billie sets her bag on the counter and looks over into the kitchen to see a bottle of tequila on the counter. It's empty.

Rachel notices her girlfriend looking at the bottle. "I didn't drink it." She says softly as she goes into the kitchen.

"Th-then why is it empty?"

The blonde sighs. "I bought it yesterday after I felt work. I wasn't in a good mood. My brother called me, saying something about my mom's birthday being in a few days.

"It's hard for me, because I used to take her out to a play on her birthday...and this year I can't." She exhales a deep breath. "So-so I bought this. But, when I got home uh and opened it, I felt like I couldn't drink it.

"I didn't want to uh drink it. So, um I poured it into the sink before I could change my mind." She explains.

"Why did you feel that way?" Billie asks softly as she walks to her teacher.

"You. I thought of you, Billie. I told you I'd stop drinking. So, I stoped myself before I could drink. I haven't drank since before that night when I told you I'd stop. I've gotten rid of everything I had too."

Billie was in awe of how serious Rachel was about this. She moved closer to the woman, and wrapped her arms around the blondes hips. "I'm really proud of you."

"You were right." Rachel says as her hands wrap around Billie's neck.

"What about?"

"Me needing someone to take care of me...you were right. I think I've found that someone." She smiles.

"I love you." Billie says before kissing the taller woman.

"I...love...you...too." Rachel says between kisses.


End file.
